screamqueensfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Primeira Temporada
A Primeira Temporada de Scream Queens foi anunciada quando a Fox ordenou uma temporada de 15 episódios em 20 de outubro de 2014. O Piloto estreou primeiro em 8 de julho na Comic-Con 2015, e a temporada começou em 22 de setembro de 2015 na televisão. As filmagens para esta temporada começaram em 13 de março de 2015 e terminarão no início de novembro.SQNewsUpdate on Twitter: -NEWS- Filming for #ScreamQueens' first season is scheduled to wrap in November. Sinopse Ela gira em torno de um campus de faculdade abalado por uma série de assassinatos e foca em uma irmandade. "Trata-se da irmandade mais medíocre do mundo e de uma série de coisas ruins que começam a acontecer," explicou Ryan Murphy. "Jamie Lee Curtis, com quem eu realmente quis trabalhar há tempos e para quem escrevi esta série, para ser honesto… ela intervém e, com as meninas, tenta descobrir quem está fazendo isso, e na verdade está ligado a um incidente que aconteceu há 20 anos atrás na faculdade." "Toda semana, é realmente como um mistério de assassinato. Quem vai morrer? E quem é o assassino? E não se saberá quem é até o último episódio," provocou Murphy. "E todo mundo tem um motivo para ser o assassino."Ryan Murphy Spills New Details on Lady Gaga's 'AHS' Debut, 'Scream Queen's Twist & More! Keke Palmer comentou que Scream Queens era uma combinação entre American Horror Story e Meninas Malvadas. Ryan Murphy disse que apenas 3 ou 4 membros do elenco sobreviveriam nesta temporada e continuariam na segunda temporada, que teria um novo vilão. Ele também afirmou que cada personagem tentaria matar o Diabo Vermelho durante a temporada. No terror existe a tradição da "última garota em pé"; a série tem sua própria versão disso. Elenco Elenco Principal * Emma Roberts como Chanel Oberlin (13/13) * Skyler Samuels como Grace Gardner (13/13) * Lea Michele como Hester Ulrich (13/13) * Glen Powell como Chad Radwell (12/13) (Episódios 1-11; 13) * Diego Boneta como Pete Martínez (10/13) (Episódios 1-5; 7-8; 10-12) * Abigail Breslin como Chanel #5 (13/13) * Keke Palmer como Zayday Williams (13/13) * Oliver Hudson como Wes Gardner (12/13) (Episódios 1-8; 10-13) * Nasim Pedrad como Gigi Caldwell (10/13) (Episódios 1-5; 7-10; 13) * Lucien Laviscount como Earl Grey (8/13) (Episódios 2-7; 9; 11) * Billie Lourd como Chanel #3 (13/13) * Jamie Lee Curtis como Cathy Munsch (13/13) Elenco Recorrente Atores Especiais Convidados * Niecy Nash como Denise Hemphill (8/13) (Episódios 2-5; 8-9; 11; 13) * Nick Jonas como Boone Clemens (5/13) (Episódios 1-2; 8-9; 13 voz) * Ariana Grande como Chanel #2 (4/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4; 7) * Chad Michael Murray como Brad Radwell (1/13) (Episódio 10) Atores Convidados * Breezy Eslin como Jennifer (9/13) (Episódios 1-8; 13) * Evan Paley como Caulfield Mount Herman (5/13) (Episódios 2-3; 5-6; 11) * Aaron Rhodes como Roger (5/13) (Episódios 2-3; 5-6; 11) * Austin Rhodes como Dodger (4/13) (Episódios 2-3; 5; 11) * Anna Grace Barlow como Mary Mulligan (4/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4; 8) * Jan Hoag como Agatha Bean (3/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4) * McKaley Miller como Sophia Doyle (3/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4) * Chelsea Ricketts como Amy (3/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4) * Grace Phipps como Mandy Greenwell (jovem) (3/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4) * Whitney Meyer como Tiffany DeSalle (2/13) (Episódio 1; 13) * Roger Bart como Sr. Herfmann (1/13) (Episódio 3) * Charisma Carpenter como Sra. Herfmann (1/13) (Episódio 3) * Jennifer Aspen como Mandy Greenwell (velha) (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Tavi Gevinson como Feather McCarthy (1/13) (Episódio 7) * Philip Casnoff como Steven Munsch (1/13) (Episódio 7) * Alan Thicke como Tad Radwell (1/13) (Episódio 10) * Julia Duffy como Bunny Radwell (1/13) (Episódio 10) * Patrick Schwarzenegger como Thad Radwell (1/13) (Episódio 10) * Gary Grubbs como Sr. Swenson (1/13) (Episódio 10) * Faith Prince como Kristy Swenson (1/13) (Episódio 10) Co-Atores * Jim Klock como Detetive Chisolm (7/13) (Episódios 2; 4-7; 9; 11) * Jeanna Han como Sam (7/13) (Episódios 1-6; 13) * Deneen Tyler como Shondell Washington (3/13) (Episódios 2; 4; 12) * Anna Margaret Collins como Coco (3/13) (Episódios 1-2; 4) * David Simpson como Aaron Cohen (2/13) (Episódios 3-4) * Brianne Howey como Melanie Dorkus (2/13) (Episódios 1; 12) * Mary Risener como Deb #1 (1/13) (Episódio 1) * Heaven Needham como Deb #2 (1/13) (Episódio 1) * Caleb Emery como Eugene Melman (1/13) (Episódio 3) * Isaiah Laborde como Tommy (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Kimani Bradley como Rick (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Mariana Vincente como Christina (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Heighlen Boyd como Rondi (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Abbie Gayle como Tisha (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Retta Aughtry como Susan (1/13) (Episódio 4) * Roy Huang como Cliff Woo (1/13) (Episódio 5) * Mikki Val como Millie (1/13) (Episódio 5) * Kenneth Kynt Bryan como Maria (1/13) (Episódio 5) * Jency Griffin como Eva (1/13) (Episódio 5) * Dan Hildebrand como Detetive Baxter (1/13) (Episódio 8) * Daniel Donahue como Detetive Chiselhurst (1/13) (Episódio 8) * Jamie Bernstein como Caminhoneiro (1/13) (Episódio 9) * Rachele Brooke Smith como Muffy Radwell (1/13) (Episódio 10) * Dalton E. Gray como Diabo Vermelho Original (1/13) (Episódio 13) : Multimídia Episódios Referências|} Referências es:Primera temporada en:Season One ru:Сезон 1 Categoria:Temporadas